1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital card adapter, and more specifically, to a digital card adapter in which a print circuit board being mounted inside a card-shape cover, wherein transferring data there between two different size cards in accordance with standard of SD 4.0 specification.
2. Description of the Related Art
SD Memory Card (Secure Digital Memory Card) has been as a standard and popular memory card. It is widely used in portable electronic devices such as digital cameras, personal digital assistant (PDA) and multimedia players.
SD card technology is based on the MultiMedia Card (MMC) format, and constantly updated its standard. Precisely, the MMC cards were having heavy thickness to the SD card, and performed much lower transfer speed to the SD cards. SD Card is not the only approved standard in Secure Digital Card Alliance, otherwise, some similar cards circulated, such as, Mini SD, Micro SD and SDHC card.
Historically, the adapter for transferring data from Micro SD card to a SD card comprised a top cover, bottom cover, and a plurality of electrical conductive units. The slots were configured at one side of the bottom cover, wherein a plurality of electrical conductive units was installed. Then, the bottom cover was combined with the top cover.
However, such practice is only reasonable when the number of electrical conductive units was less than 10-pin. Once the number of electrical conductive units was 17-pin or more, the situation is kind of different. As the scale and the feature of SD card remains the same, the electrical conductive units inside the cover share limited space ultimately. Unwanted damages and unnecessary deformation are expecting to bring about, either in complex production process or under poor material expense.